Slim's Monologue
by mastermind107
Summary: "Well, ya'll see that I was outta the bunk'ouse jus' 'fore it all kicked off..."   Join Slim as he expresses his thoughts on Lennie and Curley's fight in the bunkhouse.


A/N: I did this for English when we studied 'Of Mice and Men' in Year 9. I tried the accent and hope it's okay!

Disclaimer: 'Of Mice and Men' was written by John Steinbeck, and I as the author of this monologue make no claim to own 'Of Mice and Men; the characters and plot are his; I just wrote it.

_**Slim's Monologue – Of Mice and Men, John Steinbeck**_

Well, ya'll see that I was outta the bunk'ouse jus' 'fore it all kicked off. Carlson took Candy's old stinkin' dog outta the bunk'ouse to shoot it, 'nd kill it, 'cause everyone wanted it out; Gawd did it stink like hell when the ol' mutt was 'round - a rotten stench hung 'round in the air for ages, eve' after he'd left. The tension was all very high after Carlson had left ta take the dog offa Candy's hands. I think that Candy should've shot it himself, it was 'is dog after all, ya' know? I explained that one o' my lead mules had got a bad hoof and that I hadda get some tar on it. Then, a few minutes later, Crooks (the stable-buck) came ta tell me that he'd warmed up my tar fa' me and Lennie was playin' 'round with my pups. So, I went outta the barn and sortet out my mule, but got tar all o'er my hands. It was so sticky and annoyin'; I couldn't get it offa them!

By the time I'd finished, and was comin' back to the bunk'ouse, I met that God damn punk, Curley, who then had the nerve ta quiz me 'gain 'bout whether I 'ad seen 'is ol' lady. I told him no, but I think that punk thinks that there is somethin' goin' on between me and tha' wife of 'is. She got the eye, tha' one. I've heard George sayin' that she aint nothing but trouble. Tha' was righ', since he was only in the bunk'ouse 'cause he was lookin' fa' me, 'cause of 'is ol' lady. I told 'um that if he couldn't look after his own wife, why the hell was he complaining ta me? Carlson then tol' Curley ta keep his wife atta 'ome, where she belonged. I mean, that is the solution, ain't it? What else you gonna do 'bout it? I say you can't do nothing else. Well anyways, he actually tried to throw a scare inta me before, but he just was yella like a frog belly! I throwed a scare inta him! Ironi', ain't it? He then lookt ata Lennie, who we all like but, ah, well, to put it bluntly, he ain't smart or clever, and he just 'ad this goofy smile on 'is face, as if he was reminiscin' 'bout somethin'. And Curley hates bug guys like him, and so his pent up rage at alla us just exploded on the poor guy.

Curley was balanced and poised, whilst Lennie helplessly stood up and trietta run 'way. Curley got ta him good, though. He smashed down on Lennie's nose, and blood welled outta from it. Now against the wall, Curley had 'im pinned and Lennie, the scared fella, had 'is huge paws danglin' at 'is sides, power'essly. I was disgusted, and my hatred fa' Curley only increased ten-fol' as he winded Lennie with a huge punch ta 'is stomach. I jumped up, rage blindin' me. He was nothin' but a dirty little rat in my eyes and I had ta get 'um myself. But George held me back; I didn't wanna do nothin' but get my hands on that ratty punk.

Lennie was coverin' 'is face with his hands, but when George said, "Get 'im Lennie," he took 'em down, and Curley slashed at 'is eyes. His big face was now covered in nothin' but ruby blood. And then, the most amazin' thing happened, Lennie reached fa' Curley's swingin' fist and grabbed it. He was floppin' aroun' as his puny fist was encircled by Lennie's. George, realisin' that Lennie wasn't nothin' but scared pleaded with 'im to leggo; Lennie's eye was slasht and blood ran down his face like small streams o' red. By na' Curley was nothin' but white and wasted. The weak rat stood crying, I ran over to help George get Lennie's hand offa Curley's when Lennie jus' leggo. He crouched agains' the wall, cowerin'. I leant o'er Curley, sitting on the floor like a baby looking ant wonder at 'is crushed 'and. I regarded Lennie with horror as soon as I straightent up. I thought that ever' bone in his han' was bust. I told Carlson to get the candy wagon ready to take Curley inta Soledad ta get 'im fixed up. Sure that punk had it coming, and I told Lennie it weren't his fault, but Jesus Christ! I ran ta get some water, and I gave it ta Curley.

I then told Curley ta keep his trap shut (he now got his han' trapped in a machine) and if he tried ta get Lennie canned, we'd tell everyone 'bout how he got his 'and bust by Lennie, and we'd've the last laugh. He agreed but didn't look at Lennie. Jus' then, Buggy wheels sounded and I helped the punk up ta get him to the wagon where Carlson would take 'um ta a doctor. I returned a few minutes later and lookt at Lennie's hands – Jesus awmighty, how I would hate for 'im ta be mad a' me. I heard that George ha' told Candy 'bout how nobod' should ever get inta a fight with Lennie. He was just scairt, and can I believe that? Yea, sure I can. Lennie then walked outta the bunk'ouse ta wash up – Gawd did he look like hell…

~_finis_~

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
